Percy Jackson joins the hunt
by Enderwatcher
Summary: Any one who reads this my big brother the creater is dead because go check the second toast chayote because of this I think that around about sums it up. In short, you're a horrendously bad author which the creativity of a hormonal twelve year old and the writing skills of a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so don't hate and I'm writing on a ipad so there may be mistakes

**Percy: So no one cares.**

**Me: Shadup!**

**Arty: Can we get started your luck I let him join.**

**Me: Fine.**

**A/N I will update 1-10 times a day because I have no Social life and it is 9:30 at night also the next chapter will be on my iPod so yea will be small writing space. Also if someone is good at making a art picture for this send to to enderwatch at aol .com**

Percy's POV

Darkness... That is all I see only darkness no light in anyone since Annabeth broke up with me for some Demeter kid. I'm crying in my cabin thinking about all I have done and everything I've been through. I though about how Artemis and her hunters swore off men and all men are bad but she nor the hunters would believe me if I told then that a girl broke my heart. So I though about the oath and for som reason I said (I quoted this of the page). I pledge my self to the goddess Artemis I turn my back on men accept enteral maidenhood and join the hunt. And in my head I hear. _Percy jackson I accept your oath the hunt but there will be some changes You will join me in the morning._ I just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

The next morning and off you said that in a spongebob person voice you get a cookie

I woke up noticing something was Different. "AHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE TITS." Lucky the cabins were soundproof. He was pacing the cabin. "What am I going to do What am I going to do What am I going to do." Then all of a sudden a flash of light appears and Artemis what standing there. "What?" Said the newly turned woman "You said the oath right?" The moon goddess said in return "No I don't think so. I mumbled it last night thinking on how you guys can give up men and not get heartbroken." she said in tears "It's ok." Artemis said (he is a woman they can comfort each other) "Do you want to join the hunt since you are a woman." Said the Artemis "I guess I will I have nothing left." she replied "What about the Athena girl Annabeth?" She said "She cheated on me wi. With a Demeter kid." She said "we'll we will need to give you a new name." said the goddess

**I'm going to leave it there and you guys can decided the name if my 12 tonight cst i will pick it my self so in the comments pick a name and the name I like the best will be it so review and pick a name for the Demeter kid and when should she announce that she is Percy and should she tell Thalia review vote whatever feed back is important and I support **Anaklusmos14 go check him out but this is ender signing off bye I'll update in 2 hours or so also short chapter but there will be longer ones****


	2. Shout out and update

**this is just a shout out chapter because i fell like if I update on my iPod there will be to many mistakes so I'll update tomorrow but here are the shout outs **

**readingnerd18 was my first follower**

**rider-84 was my first reviewer and favoriter**

**thanks for the support and hope you will continue reading this story but thanks I'll update in the morning though so yea see ya also rider-84 I like the name Persephone and the nick be perci but hades (forced) wife has the name name but I could say that he admired her or something so that would work so ill keep it in mind but thanks for the support and cookies to both of you but this in ender signing off bye**


	3. AN

Going to Texarkana but I'll update a extra long chapter after got to go get new jeans so yea thanks everyone that has read and followed reviewed and favorited so thanks cookies to all and we are at 99 views


	4. Chapter 2

Posi

**thanks for all the support guys I'm taking both of my reviewed witch will be reveled at the end of the chapter for a shoutout and we have over 200 reads thanks for all the support it means a lot to me**

**Perci: no one cares you made me a girl**

**Me: no Moonbeam dis**

**Artemis: what did you call me**

**Me: nothing but I can make it to where Apollo doesn't flirt with your hunters **

**Artemis: let's just start this**

**Disclamer I don't own percy jackson but I do own a mustang Im legit**

Percy's POV

Artemis asked me to pick a name and I chose Lilly because it had to do with water (Tomy98 I chose that). And as a nick name for my friends who I would tell I was Percy, Perci. (Rider-84 Thanks I used both since I think people would get a fishy felling (see what I did there?) about the name) And then we left for the hunt the first person I will tell will be thaila or nico since they would understand. "Lady Artemis not to be rude or anything but why are you usually in your 12 year old form. I like felling young around my hunters and to make the new ones mad that a 12 year old can best them. Oh ok.

Artemis POV (finally right)

I'm GOING TO KILL THAT BRAINLESS SPAWN OF ATHENA. I though on how to kill her right as Perci asked why I was in my 12 year old form most of the time. then after I responded I flashed to Olympus to find her and kill her in water or maybe spiders or maybe spiders drowning her under water yes that will work. I found her working with her mom so I waited for them to get done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 10 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got done Athena flashed out and annabeth walked out toward me. "Lady Artemis" She bowed but I grabbed her by her neck and shoved her against the wall barely letting her breath. When I yelled "IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Blasting her with pure moon light into the Olympus pool And summoning 100 Spiders to kill her (when she is angry she can summon any thing even a Titan Later Info) And they keep her under water while Artemis wrote "I killed annabeth and my self because of her don't blame any one else just her for cheating on my with Mike so I jumped." she made a fake crash mark into the ground where we would have landed and then she flashed back to camp. Luckly it didn't take her that long to do all that like 15 minutes. They went into camp and she announced to everyone that a new hunter would be joining them. "Hunters today we get another hunter to join, She has said the oath already and is getting changed now. Who is this girl and what is her Godly Parent" Thalia asked " Well she a daughter of Poseidon And her name is Lilly." As if on cue She walked out. "Hi" She said nervous and everyone could clearly see that. "Lilly that is Thalia she will show you around camp. Ok." She said "Hi my name is thalia. Mines Lilly (Also I picked lilly because I have a cat named lillith and she went missing 2 days ago send a pray to her to come home). Well let me show you around camp.

**OK guys that will be it for this chapter I would have updated sooner but I cant write on my iPhone to small so I am writing on a laptop so I can write faster and yea so if any one will send me a pic for this story you created it or any thing my email is the first chapter so yea send it to me there I would like to see more people make storys like this but if someone would like to help me write or write a chapter send it to my email and I may use it it has to be atleast 500 words long and if you have a request for a story PM me and I will try to write it so yea cookies to all and this me me signing off and So Many views Its great see ya**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ok Hi guys it is me again Ender and this is the second chapter today and if anyone wants to help with the story that would be great and also I HAVE COOKIES 2 DOZINE COOKIEZ ME LIKE COOKIES  
>Perci: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPIDED COOKIES<br>Me: *throws cookie*Perci: OW What was that forMe: My cookiesArtemis: Grow up you twoMe: No cookie for youArtemis: *Acts Sad*Me: Ok FineArtemis: YAY**

**Disclamer: In chapter 2**

We were walking around and she showed me the dining hall the camp fire artemis's tent and her tent. And she told me the rules of being a hunter and one of the rules were that the hunters couldn't "make love" with men but could with the hunters after 1 year of being with the hunt. So then we began the training (Just to let you know perci is 17)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 11 MONTHS AND 30 DAYS LATER AT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost the day I would be a year in the hunt and I faintly remember something that thalia told me but not sure what. Since then I ha ve grow close to the hunt. only Nico knows about what happened and my Dad has been a wreak Since then. Buy something Told Me tomorrow Would Be Eventful.

**I Know I know Short chapter but I am going to make a poll what should the paring be thaila x perci artemis x perci I may even make it a 3 Way but yea vote or review for it**


	6. Not died

So guys who read my last chapter but I'm not died I left the house for a bit because I'm 16 and have a car the government pays for everything like bills but my parents died in a plane crash coming back from washington so yea but I am quitting because of this

In short, you're a horrendously bad author which the creativity of a hormonal twelve year old and the writing skills of a toddler.

Also thanks pixel up for stoping me if you didn't stop me in a bout 5 des condos head as about to juMp Of the roof


End file.
